


Can't take my Cap

by BairnSidhe



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: #sayitaintso, Meta Poetry, Not my Cap, Other, Poetry, Take Back the Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of certain libelous actions taken in cannon, I have written a poem to honor the Cap I hold near and dear.</p>
<p>They cannot take our Cap.  He is our Idea, our Promise, he is our Hope.  And Hope cannot be stolen by such frail a thing as a simple lie.  They may write him, they may own the rights to his image, his name.  But Cap is no one person's property because you cannot copyright Hope.  The things they wrote are not my Cap, my Hope.</p>
<p>So to borrow from another fandom, Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand, I don't care, I'm still free,<br/>BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CAP FROM ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't take my Cap

It ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.

The shield and cowl, the star, the stripes

Has always stood for different types

Jew and Queer and Hurt and Black

The Cap I claim has got our back

And it ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.

Say what you will, I know a lie

He’s not Hydra, he’d rather _die_

He fought and bled and lost too much

To give in to their greedy clutch.

It ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.

Someone here’s a traitor to a noble goal,

But I know for certain, Rogers ain’t the mole

Simon, Kirby, from where e’re you rest,

Know that we saw through this, (was this a test?)

It ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.

I’ll believe in him until my final breath

When he shall walk with me unto my final rest,

The good man, imperfect soldier, planted like a tree

Beside the River of Truth, for he believes in me.

It ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.

He believes in equal chances equal rights and always fights

Even when he does it wearing silly spangled tights.

He’d never back this nonsense you put into his book,

So prepare yourself for the Captain’s Dissapointed Look.

It ain’t so, and never shall be

‘Cause you can’t take my Cap from me.


End file.
